The Love That I Can Have
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Sequel to "Love I Can Never Have" After three months, with Hilary's help, Rei is now his old self again. He feels very grateful to Hilary being his guiding light. But does he feel something else towards her? Read and find out.


Spinster: Well hello everybody! This is the sequel to the oneshot "Love I can never have"

Hilary: This seems exciting! Can't wait to see it

Rei: Yes, but please no torturing me please

Spinster: Don't worry mate, that's all said and done.

Rei: Thank God!

Kai: Remember guys, rates and reviews are always welcome.

Spinster: And on that note, on with the show!

* * *

Three months had past since that day Rei finally let go. He had been in a recovery stage, slowly but surely, he was becoming his old self again with Hilary helping and supporting him every step of the way. He would always feel strong and confidant around Hilary, but on his own however, he felt weak and worthless with a desrie to be with Salima. But the desire to be with Salima passed one month after Rei broke down, but he still felt like he was weak without Hilary's guiding hand.

"Hey ya there Rei" smiled Max, walking into the kitchen where Rei was currently sat down reading a newspaper. "I'm sure you slept well last night" he added, scouring the fridge.

"I did, thanks Max" Rei replied happily as he flicked to the next page in the newspaper. "Oh, if your looking for any milk, we ran out this morning. Kai's gone out to get some more, we still have bread though"

"Blast it" said Max, shutting the fridge door in defeat. "I guess I'll have to eat toast then, I take it Tyson used the last of the milk then"

"This will suprise you, but no he didn't" Rei answered, putting the newspaper down and resting it on the table. "I used it, there wasn't that much left anyways, so I used it for my coffee"

"Sneaky so and so" smirked Max as he stuck two pieces of bread in the toaster. "So then Rei" he added, sitting down on the chair on the other side of the table. "How are you and Hilary getting on then?"

"What do you mean by that Max?" Rei questioned, nearly spitting out chunks of coffee from the shock of being asked that question. The teasing and mischievious look on Max's face was the answer he needed. "No, we aren't dating. Granted I have developed a crush on her, but I doubt she returns those feelings, Max. Besides, I think she likes Kai"

"Trust me on this one Rei, she likes you. Since she's been helping you with your problems and even prior to that, she's hung out with Kai less and less. Plus Kai likes Julia, so there's nothing to worry about in that department my friend. So she told me your going clothes shopping with her today, try the lucky button and tell her how you feel buddy"

"Well, I'll try. Thanks for the help Max, I best go and sort my hair out then haven't I? Talk to you later" smiled Rei as he left the kitchen and walked upstairs.

* * *

Hilary finally awoke from her bed, stretching and yawning as she sat up, she looked over at the clock and noticed it was 11:42.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late" she panicked as she threw off the bed covers, she quickly ran to the bathroom and got washed before getting herself dressed. After she finally put her shoes on, someone knocked at the door. "Come in" she shouted down the stairs.

"Hilary, it's Kai" shouted the voice up the stairs. Hilary rushed down the stairs to see Kai waiting in the hallway, arms folded with a shopping bag in his hand.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to go shopping Kai" laughed Hilary, observing the bag in his hand. "I take it Tyson's gone insane with the milk again, eh?"

"Actually no, Rei used up the last of it this morning" Kai noticed that Hilary blushed at the mention of Rei. He stood back a little bit, observing her facial expression before speaking again. "You fancy Rei don't you?" Hilary began shifting about rather nervously, giving Kai his answer. "Well, you better do something, he won't wait forever" he walked back over to the door and opened it again, before he left, he turned around and said. "Better sooner than late" before walking out of the house and shutting the door.

"I don't know what to do" she sighed, still staring at the door wide eyed. She then grabbed the keys from the table in the hallway and stepped out the door. "But I gotta do something" locking the door behind her, Hilary began to walk down the street. Whatever it was she needed to do, she was determined to do and see it done.

* * *

Rei finished sorting out his hair, throwing the towel in his hand in a nearby wash basket. He proceed down the stairs just as Kai returned through the door, no words were exchanged however, just a firm nod from Kai, and a nod in return from Rei as he open the door and sat out on the porch. He sat there listening to the sound of the wind flowing past his ears, checking his watch every minute or so, until at last, Hilary arrived at the front door.

"Heya Rei!" she smiled happily as she gave him a big hug, dreading the thought of letting him go. "Before you say I'm two minutes late, I messed around with your watch. So your watch is two minutes fast, you see? That means I'm on time"

"Hehe, I was wondering why it was different to the clocks in the house" Rei smiled back at Hilary, looking away for a second to re-adjust the time on his watch back by two minutes. "So, shall we get going?"

"I thought you'd never ask" smiled Hilary playfully as they began to walk through the streets towards the mall. "Rei" Hilary spoke softly after a moments silence. "You've come a long way in the last three months, from torturing yourself on the doorstep to being good old Rei again. I'm proud of you"

"Really? You give me way much more credit than I'm due, it's you who got me back to who I was before this issue with Salima happened, you were the one who stopped me from torturing myself. So I'm proud of you, for doing what I could not" Hilary blushed heavily as a result of Rei's reply, some much so that she could not even look at him.

"Wow, you regard me so highly Rei" Hilary spoke in all honesty, choosing her words carefully.

"Well of course I do, your the one I care about the most. So it's an absolute no brainer" he smiled softly as he stopped walking and turned to face Hilary. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so thank you" he said warmly to her, he then proceeded on ahead, leaving Hilary stunned before he turned around. "Come on, Hilary. The clothes shop aint gonna come to us you know"

* * *

Rei and Hilary were having a blast together, clothes shopping for Rei unfortunately dragged on, due to Hilary's insistant and demanding nature to find clothes that actually suited him. After this fiasco had finally ended. (Much to Rei's delight) The two decided to sit down on a park bench. Hilary observed Rei's feature's as the person in question was currently staring down at the ground, seeming like his shoelaces were rather interesting.

"Rei..." Hilary spoke, after worrying a bit that he was mad at her for all the change of clothes she made him do. "Is something troubling you? You can always tell me"

"Well, I really should be grateful. You didn't have to do what you did for the last three months, taking care of me when I was in a pathetic state. You've invested your time and effort into mending me again, and I don't think I'll ever repay for you that... but thank you" Rei answered softly, lifting his head up to face Hilary as he flicked his jet black bangs out of his eyes. "I feel very, very grateful. But..." Rei then entered a long pause, seemingly debating something in his mind.

"But?" Hilary asked with tone of softness and sweetness, something which was rare from her. "What is it you wan't to tell me?" she asked softly again, as her warm hand rested on Rei's cheek. She hoped that Rei was thinking exactly what she was thinking, until at last, Rei spoke up.

"Don't get me wrong, I feel grateful... But I also feel... something else" Rei managed to say, Hilary instantly knew what he meant once he finished his sentence, now it was a matter of what he'd do next. "Hilary" he continued once again, sitting in a position so he was facing Hilary, staring into her eyes. "You know you said action's speak louder than words?"

"Yes I know what you mean but why do you ask such a que-" Hilary was cut off as soft lips touched hers gently as her eye flew wide open, Rei was kissing her, just what she wanted. She then relaxed into the kiss, closed her eyes and embraced him at the same time. Soon the two suffered from a lack of air, before pulling away. "Well, that sure was a perfect example" Hilary giggled, laying her head on Rei's shoulder, sighing with happiness.

Rei smiled as he held Hilary close to him, knowing he had now found true happiness in his life. He was her's, and she was his. Mended by a guiding hand.

The end...


End file.
